24fandomcom-20200223-history
Marie Warner
Marie Warner was Kate Warner's younger sister. After their mother died, Marie was recruited into Second Wave by Syed Ali. She continued to live with her family as though nothing had happened, secretly funneling money from Warner Enterprises into Ali's accounts. Before Day 2 Marie lived with her mother, her father Bob Warner, and her sister Kate in Saudi Arabia when Marie was a teenager. There, she became familiar with Islam and Middle Eastern culture. She spoke fluent Arabic. Marie went to college in London when the family lived there. Her mother died during that time, and Marie ran away for 3-4 weeks. While she was gone, Syed Ali met her and convinced her of the righteousness of his cause. When she returned to her family, she stopped talking about politics entirely; however, she embezzled money from Warner Enterprises to fund Ali's terrorist activities. Marie met Reza Naiyeer when he started working for Warner Enterprises. They dated for 2 years prior to their wedding date. Day 2 While making last minute preparations for her wedding, Marie laughs as her sister Kate Warner banters with her fiance Reza Naiyeer. Amid all the frantic wedding planning, Marie takes a moment to thank her sister Kate for all of her help and for being such a supportive sister. The two embrace warmly. Marie jokingly questions a call Kate receives from Ralph Burton. She asks if it’s a new boyfriend. Yet when Marie and Reza try to introduce her to Reza’s cousin Sanjit, Kate abruptly leaves the room. Marie confronts her sister about her strange attitude. Kate says that she is only looking out for Marie’s happiness. "This is going to be the best day of my life," Marie says giddily. A little while later, Marie notices that Agent Richards is guarding a door where Reza is being held. She yells at the Richards, and then asks her father and Kate what is going on. Kate admits to hiring a private investigator to look into Reza’s background. The search uncovered a connection to a wanted terrorist, which caused CTU to question Reza. Marie is angry at Kate for interfering with her life and doing it behind her back. Kate apologizes, but Marie doesn’t want her at her wedding. Although Kate wants to determine the status of the upcoming wedding, Marie is insistent that it go on as planned. She accuses Kate of pretending to help her so that she doesn’t have to face her own lonely life. Eventually, Reza gets released, and comforts Marie with his innocence. Now that Bob Warner is under investigation, Marie blames Kate for opening up their family to scrutiny. She then gets upset when Kate and Reza bicker. As agent Tony Almeida takes Reza and Bob to CTU Los Angeles for further questioning, Marie insists on going with them. Marie accompanies Reza to CTU and stays by his side while he is detained. When CTU Special Agent in Charge George Mason attacks Reza, she comes to her fiancé’s aid. After waiting nervously at CTU, Marie sees Reza come out of the holding room. She says that she has hired a top criminal attorney to help him, but Reza comments that Bob will be the one who will need legal aid. Reza explains that he was set up by Bob to take the fall, and that he was forced to turn him in. Marie is angry with Reza for accusing her father after all he has done for him. She storms out of CTU alone. An hour later, Marie entered her father’s office where Reza was leading Agent Richards through the invoices on Bob’s computer. She apologized to her fiancé for mistrusting him, and swore that she will stand by his side and become his wife. Sometime afterward she covertly killed Agent Maccabee, who was guarding the door. As Reza discovered that someone else besides Bob placed the order for Syed Ali, Marie shot Agent Richards. Reza asked if her engagement to him had been for real. A tear fell down her cheek as she called him "sweet", just before killing him. Marie removes the hard drive from her father’s computer that could serve as evidence to incriminate her. She gets a call from Syed Ali instructing her to retrieve the bomb trigger from fellow terrorist Marko Khatami's locker at work. Marie puts on a wig, and goes to a lumber mill. Using sexual favors, she persuades the foreman to open the locker. Marie grabs the trigger and leaves. As she is driving, Marie is called by Syed Ali instructing her to go to their set rendezvous point. Marie gets another call, and her phone identifies it as Kate’s cell. She answers, and Kate asks to meet her. Sensing that she has been found out, Marie tells her sister that "People have to die for things to change." Marie then tosses out her cell phone so that she will not be traced. She enters an airplane hangar at Norton Airfield and hands the bomb trigger she pulled from Marko’s locker to Omar. He places it in the casing of the nuclear bomb he was transporting. Marie spots the police lights at the airport and warns Omar that they have been found. They say their good-byes to each other, and Omar starts the Cessna. Marie opens up the hangar door. She leaves as Omar drives down the runway with the bomb in his plane. Along with all other civilians at Norton Airfield, Marie is taken by security to a building on site. She slips out the back door, and is followed by Kate who had spotted her from afar. Marie trains her gun on her sister, demanding Kate’s CTU access badge. She tells Kate that Syed Ali helped her understand what both America and their father, who has been working as a CIA operative, have done to undermine their people. Kate will not give up the badge and Marie slaps her. When Marie threatens to kill Kate, Jack Bauer arrives and shoots her in the arm. He refuses to inject her with painkillers or remove the bullet until she gives him information about the bomb. Marie resists, saying she is not afraid to die for her cause. Kate tries to tenderly appeal to her, but Marie doesn’t buy into her sister’s affection. With the pain increasing, Marie finally tells Jack that the bomb is headed downtown and will go off in three hours. Jack senses that she is lying, and sends his agents to look around the airfield. "They’re not going to find it in time," Marie says to Kate. "We’re all going to die." Nine hours later, held by CTU, Marie refuses to speak when her father tries to reach out to her. She will not tell him why she was part of a plot to detonate the bomb and threatened her family in the process. After Bob leaves the room, Marie summons Kate closer. Her final words to her sister were "You think you'll be safe out there... you won't be". Background information and notes * In a deleted scene, Kate Warner says that Marie witnessed a friend being raped by American soldiers, suggesting that event might have made her more susceptible to anti-West rhetoric. * Marie's story is similar to that of Patricia Hearst. Like Marie, Patricia was the daughter of a wealthy businessman before being captured and brainwashed by an extremist group. She was later apprehended like Marie but Marie was a terrorist and Patricia was not. * Marie Warner appeared in a total of 14 episodes. This makes her the fourth longest-running villain to appear in a single season, after Andre Drazen of Season 1 and Abu Fayed of Season 6 (each with 15 episodes) and Habib Marwan of Season 4 (with 16 appearances). Appearances Day 2 See also Warner, Marie Warner, Marie Warner, Marie Warner, Marie Warner, Marie Warner, Marie